


Just A Feather

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Hedwig and Fawkes finally get some time alone. (SFW)
Relationships: Hedwig/Fawkes
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Just A Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts).




End file.
